Stop and Stare
by astroanna
Summary: Just a short songfic to a really cool One Republic song called "Stop and Stare"


_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel,  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

House stood in front of Wilson's apartment, the one he now lived in alone. He didn't know exactly what he was doing there, but he knew somehow that this was where he needed to be. Making his way slowly inside, he found himself in front of Wilson's door. At that point, however, he stopped and could not bring himself to take that last step.

He hates me, House thought apprehensively.

God, this is a huge mistake.

Despite his reservations, House took a deep breath, bracing himself. There was no other option for him now. If he did not take this chance, if he did not at least make the effort to get his best friend back, there would be nothing left for him. He had to try, for better or worse.

It's now or never, House…you'd better do this.  
_  
Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

House knocked firmly upon the door, waiting several long moments before calling through the solid wood._  
_

"Wilson? It's House. Open up."

Slowly the door opened and Wilson looked at House for what seemed an eternity.

"What are you doing here, House?" Wilson asked, his voice hollow and completely unlike his own.

House decided he had nothing to lose by the brutal truth.

"I have no idea."

Wilson sighed.

"I can't…I just can't do this right now, House. I know I owe you more than that, but I don't have it. Later, we can talk but I just need to be alone right now. That's not fair to you, but I hope you understand."

House looked at his best friend, and suddenly knew why he was standing there.

"I don't need fair. I need to know you're OK. So let me in already."

_  
They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

Neither House nor Wilson knew if House pushed his way into the room or if Wilson stepped aside to let him pass, but House found himself sprawled on Wilson's couch, the younger oncologist beside him. It was a surreal replay of so many carefree evenings spent watching stupid shows saved on House's TIVo after a long week at the hospital. This time, though, was completely different.

For a long time the two simply sat, neither saying anything. Finally House spoke.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. She and I never really got along but I wouldn't wish what happened to her on anyone. Least of all someone you cared about."

Wilson nodded, but did not trust himself to speak. House looked at Wilson, who was sitting rigidly, seemingly holding onto himself.

"Hey," House said quietly, "talk to me."

"I'm afraid to," Wilson said, barely audibly, "I feel like I'm on the edge of a cliff and if I start talking I'll just fall."

This was it. The moment when House's strength would prove as fragile as he himself expected it to be; when he ran away in the face of what he could not handle. And yet, somehow, he didn't.

His instincts were telling him he was the last person who could deal with what Wilson was going through but something stronger was keeping him there. The knowledge that their friendship made this moment his responsibility.

"Go ahead," House said, his voice surprisingly strong, "fall. I won't let anything happen to you."

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
_

House and Wilson spent the next couple of hours next to each other on that couch, sometimes speaking, sometimes silent, sometimes laughing, sometimes solemn, sometimes yelling, sometimes quiet. Throughout, however, House did not allow himself to falter, and it did not escape Wilson's notice. At the end of those hours Wilson felt that he still had a long way to go, but that he was finally beginning to heal. Before House left, however, Wilson felt compelled to ask him a question.

"House, where did all this come from? I mean, I appreciate it, but…it's not like you."

House shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I guess I decided that 'not like me' isn't such a bad thing."

"Thanks, House."

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see...  
_

A/N: I listened to this song in my car and, of course, thought of the finale and the H/W friendship...this short piece just popped into my head...there you go... :)


End file.
